


Vanilla Scented Lotion

by rozalty



Series: K-Pop Crackships [7]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: baekhyun is the park operations manager of jurassic world. the day that he adopts two kids HAS to be the day shit fucks up, of course





	Vanilla Scented Lotion

**Author's Note:**

> crackship: baekhyun of exo / daehyun of b.a.p  
> song: knock knock by twice
> 
> requested by a friend
> 
> **imma note that for this one i was kinda lost and this song is a really weird reference to my favourite movie for some reason just don't question it it was mostly the music video. i spent a stupid amount of time watching this movie and hoping i got the feel for their characters right. this au could definitely be expanded**

Baekhyun pulled up to the small bungalow in the middle of nowhere (well, as much in the middle of nowhere as you could get on a theme park island with fucking dinosaurs on it), parking and getting out of the car. He looked in the window reflection and made sure that his hair was still perfectly styled before turning to walk over to Daehyun at the motorcycle. He realised that the raptor trainer had an amused expression on his face, and Baekhyun's cheeks flushed pink as he smiled at his friend.

“Get back with the kids okay?” Daehyun asked, taking a drink of his Coca-Cola before standing up and cleaning off his hands with an already dirty rag.

“They’re wandering around the park now, hopefully staying together. Kyungsoo and Jongup are their names, now Byun kids. This is weird.” Baekhyun said with a nod, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets and moving closer to the slightly taller man. “How are my girls?”

“My girls.” Daehyun said immediately, grinning down at Baekhyun and tilting his head to the side. “What are you here for again?”

“I’m here to consult with you about our new asset.” Baekhyun said, quickly remembering that Jungsoo had already called Daehyun about it, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Do you want to consult out here?” Daehyun asked, stepping closer to Baekhyun and leaning slightly into the younger man as he took his hand. “Or…in my bungalow?”

And there it was. Baekhyun and Daehyun had spent almost three years being best friends and flirting with each other, the elder of the two soon having the courage to ask the other out. Daehyun had immediately accepted, and their first date had ended with a kiss on the cheek and a bright red blush as Baekhyun had disappeared into his penthouse suite. But now, the two were standing in close proximity with each other, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but lean closer.

“That’s not funny, Dae.” The ginger man breathed out with a slight smile, letting his fingers tangle with Daehyun’s and revelling in the complete difference in their skin textures (but Baekhyun refused to think about what those calloused fingertips would feel like on his skin when the time for them to be together finally came, preferring to just wait until it actually happened so he had nothing to compare it to, regardless of whether or not it was his imagination being wrong).

“Kinda funny.” Daehyun said with a cheeky grin, leaning forward and brushing a gentle kiss against Baekhyun’s cheek before pulling away to go up the steps to his bungalow. Baekhyun's pale colour flushed at the feeling of the trainer’s soft, full lips against his skin, following the older man up the stairs. “Vanilla lotion again? I like it. And stop using that stupid nickname, Baekhyun. I'm not a kid anymore.”

“But seriously, Daehyun. We need to go now or else it’s not going to get done.” Baekhyun said quickly, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the other man.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Daehyun nodded and passed by Baekhyun with a grin, getting into the passenger seat of his car. The elder man followed him down and drove off towards the new paddock.

* * *

 

Baekhyun parked the car and pulled his keys out, pocketing them as he walked with the raptor trainer to the stairs of the glass viewing room. “We've been pre-booking tickets for this attraction for several months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program.” He said, motioning the older man over to the staircase and started to climb it. “Corporate felt genetic modification would up the ‘wow’ factor.”

“They’re dinosaurs, Baekhyun. That’s pretty wow in my book.” Daehyun said as he followed the shorter man up the stairs with an eye roll, his own dark eyes trailing down Baekhyun's back to rest on his ass.

“Not according to the focus groups, Dae. The Indominus Rex makes us at least somewhat relevant again.” Baekhyun said, nodding as he unlocked the door to the room, looking down at the approaching raptor trainer with a raised eyebrow.

“The Indominus Rex?” Daehyun asked disbelievingly, a chest laugh coming out from his lips. “That’s gotta be the dumbest name I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s scary.” Baekhyun said, shrugging one shoulder as he looked at the raptor trainer.

“It’s as scary as you are.” Daehyun mumbled as he leaned into Baekhyun, his large hands going to the elder man’s hips. Baekhyun let out a soft breath as he was tugged closer, leaning closer to kiss the corner of Daehyun's mouth.

“It’s also easier to say.” He said with a grin up at Daehyun, sliding out of his hold as he opened the door. “You should hear a four year old kid try to say ‘Archaeornithomimus’ without fucking up a syllable or two.”

“You should hear you try to say it without fucking up a syllable or two.” Daehyun teased quietly as he followed Baekhyun into the glass room, both of their expressions becoming serious in a show of professionalism as the door closed behind Daehyun. The supervisor pressed a button, and a steer was taken to the middle of the cage, being dropped down into the enclosure.

“What’s it made out of?” Daehyun asked, his tone conveying that there was no more room for teasing until they both made it out of there.

“The base genome is a T-Rex, as you can probably tell by the name.” Baekhyun said, tapping on one of the touchscreen pads at the front of the room. “The rest is… well, it’s classified.”

“Hold on. You mean to tell me that you invented another damn dinosaur and you have no clue what it is?” Daehyun said as he crossed his arms and looked in the enclosure, trying to catch a glimpse of the dinosaur that Baekhyun had been talking about.

“Look, the scientists in the lab deliver us a new asset and we show it off. That’s my only job, Dae.” The younger man said, looking back at Daehyun with a slightly annoyed look at all the questions and forgetting himself as he used the silly nickname. He looked back at the enclosure and tapped on the glass, a frown marring his handsome features. “Where is it?”

“Baekhyun, animals in isolation aren’t the most functional.” Daehyun said with a frown, his voice getting a bit louder as he continued on. “She’s never seen anything outside of these walls, never been able to interact with other animals. Her closest friend is that crane of food up there, and all she knows is that it’s bringing food. She doesn’t even have siblings!”

“Dae, I don’t know what you want me to do right now!” Baekhyun turned back to Daehyun and crossed his arms as he spoke in a firm tone. “If I had known that she was going to be a barely functioning dinosaur with no social skills, I would’ve told them to make more than one sibling!”

“What happened to the other one?” Daehyun said, looking back out into the enclosure and letting out a heavy sigh to release some of the anger he had lashed out onto his almost-boyfriend.

“She ate it.” Baekhyun said quietly, moving over to the other touchscreen pad to perform a thermal signature test. As the screens by the supervisor buzzed with a ‘NO THERMAL SIGNATURE DETECTED’, the blood in his veins began to run throughout his body cold.

“How is there not a dinosaur in here?” Daehyun asked the supervisor loudly, the other man shaking in his chair.

“I don’t know, these doors haven’t been opened in weeks!” The supervisor replied, but Baekhyun didn’t hear him as he walked over to the far side of the room. He looked out the glass window as Daehyun and the supervisor kept talking, his piercing blue eyes widening as he saw the wall marked with claw marks.

“She escaped.” Baekhyun breathed out, interrupting Daehyun’s words as he pointed to the claw marks. “There’s an implant in her back, I can track it from the Control Room.”

“Go, we’ll stay here until we get word.” Daehyun said firmly, keeping eye contact with Baekhyun for a long moment before the younger man ran out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be getting to my commented requests in a moment, a rl friend of mine requested a few and those will come first. if you want a crackship pls comment below. also, if you like a crackship and want me to continue it into a full story, please also comment below on that story :)
> 
> **edit: i will only be accepting requests that are sent to me on tumblr @ rozalty. all requests must have a song to go with it (not just girl group anymore). this is mostly for homo pairings but if you've got a het pairing in mind then pls hmu**
> 
> also i don't stan bts so i'm not exactly accepting requests by them but it depends on the ship tbh so if you request it and i don't like it i'll let you know (sorry army)


End file.
